


Meeting the Roommate

by FereldanDorkMage



Series: The Uni!lock Adventures [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldanDorkMage/pseuds/FereldanDorkMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What will you do about, Will?"</p><p>Sherlock's eyes narrowed, then suddenly they flew open.</p><p>"This."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Roommate

 

John pulled his luggage behind him, his muscled arms struggling to keep hold of the three suitcases that held every aspect of his life.

It was a bit of an understatement to say that John kept thing simplified. He had learned early in life that all the support he was ever gonna get was gonna come from him, and it was easy to have things uncomplicated for so many reasons.

He paused in the middle of the hallway, his head whipping around as he took in everything around him. God was he lost.

A boy about his age, but taller than him walked in front of him.

"And you are?"

"John Watson, who are you?" He replied, looking at the specks of grey already in the boys hair. It had to be stress of genetics. But he was leaning towards a combination of both.

"Greg Lestrade."

He looked down the clipboard in his hand.

"Do you know dorm numbers, nobody told me."

"Yeah, room 122. Good luck. You can always request a transfer."

"It'll be fine, thank you."

"Just… Look, I'm around if you change your mind."

John raised an eyebrow at him, but kept walking.

He heard the boy shout after him, "I'm in 124 if you need anything!"

John kept walking. He would be fine, and there was no use to standing in the hallway with the bags for meaningless conversations.

He walked into his dorm to find that his roommate was already settled in, and that part of the "make yourself at home" process had been various scattering medical and scientific equipment, petri dishes, bottles, and vials with rather questionable content, and various books haphazardly across the floor, desks, and the top bunk.

John stepped over the mess, hopping from the bits of floor that were visible, and plopped down on the empty bunk.

"Right, well I guess I'll take this one then." John's roommate spun around in his chair to face him.

"Yes, that would be logical."

He paused for a moment, two narrowed, piercing eyes briefly studied John. It was almost unnerving, and would have been if John were still who he was two years ago. Instead, he stared back, looking right into multi-coloured eyes unflinchingly.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes."

"Is that really your name?" John asked, skepticism colouring his words and leaking into his facial expression.

"Yes. Well, no. The whole of it is William Sherlock Scott Holmes, but if you call me that I'll have to kill you."

He finished the statement off with a quick wink. John rolled his eyes.

"That's utterly ridiculous."

"What, the name or the statement?"

"Honestly?" Sherlock nodded slightly, and John grinned. "Both."

Sherlock shrugged and spun around in his chair, looking back into his microscope.

He started unpacking his stuff, trying to put it up in a place that didn't already have his roommates stuff strewn haphazardly across it. It was honestly one of the most difficult challenges he had faced in a while. And he'd faced a few recently. He quickly gave up and took a seat on his bed, looking over the clutter with more annoyance than anything.

Then he got a gloriously horrible idea.

John leaned closer to Sherlock and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Will."

"You really shouldn't call me that." Sherlock turned to face John once more.

"What will you do about it, Will?"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed, then suddenly they flew open.

"I could deduce you."

"What's that then?" John asked the question with a certain annoyance. 

"Your mum's an alcoholic and your dad's gone." John shifted, his arms going up against his chest. "Oh, in jail. Let me guess, abuser? Abuser it is then. You have a younger sister. You play rugby, which is disappointing. You're going to be a doctor, but no thinks your good enough for it but your sister. You have a cat, or someone you live with does. It rather likes you, and you come from a military family."

"Wow."

"And you like boys too, but you don't want to admit it because your mum is a tad homophobic. Too bad, you could be brave."

"Amazing."

They stared at each other for a minute before Sherlock ran his thumb over his bottom lip and whispered, mostly to himself, "Interesting. No, fascinating." as he inspected his thumb.

"What is?"

Sherlock glanced back up at John, his eyes just barely visible behind a make-shift curtain of curls. "Yes, definitely fascinating."  John felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

"It's a bit hot in here."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, he pointed to the window. John groaned and got up to open it. He had to admit, his roommate was undeniably hot, but also excruciatingly annoying. And probably a prick.

"I'm John Watson. And you didn't kill me." He said, sticking out his arm.

 Sherlock looked at the proffered hand for a second before taking it and allowing a brief handshake. "I know that."

At least uni wouldn't be boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! You! Leave a comment here, Love!


End file.
